Time (Series Finale)
by The Shadow Duck
Summary: Cook County General's last day, as told through the eyes of a young doctor. This is my first published fanfic on here. Please read and review. Gracias!
1. Weaver's Last Stand...

This is (my version of) the series finale of ER. It includes a few of my made-up characters because I plan to be on the show before it ends. I do not own any of the characters with the exception of Kieran "Tyler" Del Amico, Erin Ross, Jason Carter, and Esther Jarvick. Anyway, here it is. I hope you enjoy it.   
  
Also, here's the character bio for Tyler. You'll probably have to read it to understand the story... Gracias.  
  
* Full Name: Kieran Tyler Del Amico  
* Goes by "Tyler"  
* Age: 21 (story takes place in 2004)  
* Hair: Blonde  
* Eyes: Brown  
* Height: 5'6  
* Born: Montreal, Quebec, Canada  
* Raised: Lexington, Kentucky  
* Graduated High School at age 10  
* Graduated College at age 14  
* 1st year med. student: ages 14-15  
* 2nd year med. student: ages 15-16  
* 2nd year med. student: ages 16-17  
* 3rd year med. student: ages 17-18   
* 3rd year med. student: ages 18- 19  
* 4th year med. student: ages 19- 20  
* Repeated 2nd year because of relapse of drug addiction due to a friend's death. The Med. School required that she repeat.  
* First 3rd year rotations completed at Mercy. Had to repeat third year at County b/c Mercy found out about her past drug addiction and rehab.   
* Becomes best friends with Erin Ross, after discovering a similar background (child prodigy, not drugs.)  
* Has a "thing" for Dr. Carter. ;p   
  
  
Title: Time  
  
For Tyler Del Amico, time used to stand still when she worked the night shift, but last night was an exception. Time passed too quickly... maybe that was because in a few hours the doors of Cook County General would close... forever. Tyler rolled over in the exam bed, and opened her eyes. Today was the day. This was the last time she would ever have to sleep in Exam 3. The last time Haleh would come and force her out of bed. The last time she would see 3/4 of the people she considered to be her family. In the short 3 years that she had been here, she had learned love, life and medicine. Now, it was all going to change.   
  
"Tyler!" Haleh swung the door open. "Wake up! You're going to be late!" The nurse stood at the door until Tyler dragged herself out of bed and slowly made her way to the door. Grabbing her lab coat and stethescope from the chair, she walked out into the hallway, with Haleh on her heels.   
  
Tyler joined the entire ER staff at the admit desk. She stood beside her boyfriend, John Carter, who handed her a cup of coffee. "Thought you might need this," He smiled.  
  
Tyler smiled. "Thanks, Carter." She kissed him lightly on the cheek, before he wrapped his arms around her.   
  
"Alright people, listen up! We're about to begin!" Kerry Weaver shouted to the crowd gathered around her.  
  
"Doesn't she ever shut up?!" Dave Malucci muttered under his breath.  
  
"Last time, Dave." Carter said in a low voice.  
  
"Don't remind me, Carter..." There was a hint of sadness in Dave's voice.  
  
The atmosphere was thick with the sense of despair as all eyes focused on Kerry.... 


	2. Percocet Wars...

This is (my version of) the series finale of ER. It includes a few of my made-up characters because I plan to be on the show before it ends. I do not own any of the characters with the exception of Kieran "Tyler" Del Amico, Erin Ross, Jason Carter, Esther Jarvick, and any other unfamiliar characters. Anyway, here it is. I hope you enjoy it.   
  
  
Previously on ER:  
  
"Tyler!" Haleh swung the door open. "Wake up! You're going to be late!"   
  
~~~  
  
"Alright people, listen up! We're about to begin!" Kerry Weaver shouted.   
  
"Doesn't she ever shut up?!"   
  
"Last time, Dave."   
  
"Don't remind me, Carter..."   
  
  
***  
Time Part II  
***  
  
  
Tyler tried to pay attention as Dr. Weaver barked out orders. She kept thinking about everything that had happened over the past few years. Anna left, Lucy died, she herself had relapsed on her addiction to pain killers, and was now living in the Carter mansion...  
  
"Kieran!"  
  
Tyler's head jerked up. No one called her Kieran unless something was wrong, or unless she and Carter were...yeah. She smiled at the last thought.  
  
"Are you paying attention?"  
  
Tyler snapped out of her thoughts and nodded.  
  
"Good," Kerry looked somewhat tired as she finished her instructions. "Now, as I was saying, we are supposed to stop seeing patients at noon, take an hour lunch break, and then help clean out the ER until..."  
  
That was about all Tyler heard, before a cheerful voice came from the ambulance bay doors.  
  
"Hello, everyone. Yes, I'm the mean guy who's shutting you down in order to form a pediatric hospital..."   
  
As the voice got closer, Tyler stopped listening. She had heard that voice before. She hated that voice. It belonged to the man who had thrown her through one of the windows in Exam 4 in a fit of rage last Spring. It belonged to her cousin's husband. It belonged to Max Rosher.   
  
***  
  
HAVE I GOTCHA HOOKED YET? HUH, HUH, HUH, HAVE I? PLEASE REVIEW. I NEED SOME FEEDBACK. GRACIAS!  
  



	3. A Picture's Worth A Thousand Words...

This is (my version of) the series finale of ER. It includes a few of my made-up characters because I plan to be on the show before it ends. I do not own any of the characters with the exception of Kieran "Tyler" Del Amico, Erin Ross, Jason Carter, Esther Jarvick, and any other unfamiliar characters. Anyway, here it is. I hope you enjoy it.   
  
  
Previously on ER:  
  
"Now, as I was saying, we are supposed to stop seeing patients at noon, take an hour lunch break, and then help clean out the ER until..."  
  
"Hello, everyone. Yes, I'm the mean guy who's shutting you down in order to form a pediatric hospital..."   
  
Tyler stopped listening. She had heard that voice before. She hated that voice. It belonged to Max Rosher.   
  
  
***  
Time Part III  
***  
  
"Oh, you've got to be kidding..." Carter rolled his eyes and pulled Tyler closer.  
  
Max approached the group, stopping in front of Tyler.  
  
"What do you want, Dr. Happy?"  
  
Max smiled. "Hi, Tyler. How's your morning so far?"  
  
Tyler raised an eyebrow. "Well, considering we're closing today, pretty good... because when I woke up this morning, I wasn't you."  
  
Max clutched his chest, still smiling. "Oooh. That hurt!" He winked at her before he continued making his way to the front desk.  
  
Tyler glared at him as he walked away. She didn't care if he was half-way, sorta-kinda cute. Carter looked so much better. Max was a jerk; he was scum. She wanted nothing to do with him.   
  
Carter loosened his arms and spun her around so she was facing him. "You OK?"  
  
"I dunno." Tyler sighed. "I'm gonna go sit in the lounge until this little meeting is over. Would you let me know what's going on?"  
  
Carter nodded and gave her a quick kiss on her lips before she walked away towards the lounge.  
  
Tyler pushed the door of the lounge open, and made her way inside. She walked over to her locker and opened it. She pulled out a bottle of Dasani, and took a sip. Lucy had gotten her hooked on the stuff. Lucy. *What would she say if she were here...* Tyler thought, briefly closing her eyes. She missed her best friend. She missed the letters they wrote back and forth when Lucy was 3rd year and Tyler was 1st... Tyler always hated being a child prodigy, but Lucy had always made her feel so good about herself... Lucy was the one who had told her about Dr. Carter, Dr. Romano, Dr. Weaver, Dr. Corday... Lucy was the reason Tyler came to County... in more ways than one. She put the bottle back on the shelf in the locker, knocking a piece of paper to the ground. As she bent to retrieve it, she noticed it was a picture of her and Lucy, taken February 13, 2000.  
  
Tyler sunk to the floor with tears in her eyes. "Why, Lucy, why?" She whispered, clutching the picture to her chest. "Why did you have to go and leave me here?"  
  
The Lounge door opened. "Tyler?" A concerned voice searched for her and found her. "Tyler! Are you ok?" Carter rushed over and took her in his arms. She buried her face in his chest, letting the picture fall, as he stroked her hair. "It's gonna be alright..."  
  
Tyler looked up. "Is it?..." She sniffed.  
  
"Yeah," He kissed her forehead. "I promise." He lifted her chin and slowly brought his lips to hers. He kissed her gently for about 5 seconds. Pulling away briefly, he looked into her eyes. "I love you."  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
  



End file.
